Tiempo perdido
by Artemisa1990
Summary: Han pasado los años para todos en la villa de la hoja, sobre todo para Sakura, su corazon fue enterrado junto a sus sentimientos por el hombre que tanto dolor le causo, podra alguien volver a conquistarla? quizas el mismo hombre que la hizo sufrir tanto?
1. Chapter 1

Era un día precioso, en plena primavera, los cerezos habían florecido y sus pétalos adornaban el suelo, como si de una alfombra se tratara, una delicada flor de cerezo fue a parar a sus manos, hacia tiempo que no disfrutaba de algo como aquello, se encontraba cada vez mas ocupada, su tiempo era distribuido entre el hospital y la academia de Konoha, era un trabajo exhausto pero gratificante, curaba a los heridos y cultivaba las mentes de los ninjas a su cargo, todo esto no le dejaba tiempo para nada mas, ni siquiera para pensar en una relación y auque tuviera tiempo, no lo habría hecho, su corazón estaba roto y aunque muchos intentaron volver a conquistarlo, ella sabia que su corazón hacia tiempo que había elegido y había sido herido de muerte por su elección, había intentado olvidarlo, pero se había dado cuenta que el tiempo no cura todas las heridas, esta herida se había quedado abierta y sangrando hasta el punto de que jamás había vuelto a pensar en amor.

Al principio no paraba de pensar en él, pero después de intentar matar a Naruto y a ella misma había entendido, que él había cambiado, que ya no era el mismo, pero su corazón se había negado a odiarlo, en cambio lo había amado durante muchos años mas, pero ahora con 28 años, Sakura había cerrado su corazón, lo había claudicado, ella misma se había encargado de hacer que jamás volviera a amar a ningún otro hombre, se había volcado por completo en su trabajo, ahora era Sakura Haruno, directora general del hospital de Konoha y encargada de la enseñanza de algunos ninjas que se convertirían en grandes médicos, como lo había hecho Tsunade con ella, les enseñaría todo los secretos de la medicina ninja.

-Sakura-sensei-dijo un pequeño niño de 8 años-¿es esta la planta que quería que buscáramos?

-Muy bien Raiki-dijo Sakura arrodillándose junto al niño-es justo esta, se nota que tu madre trata con plantas.

El pequeño rubio sonrió con una ancha sonrisa, sus ojos azules detonaron un brillo de felicidad, a Sakura se le antojo tan diferente al carácter de su madre, Ino hacia 9 años que se había casado con Sai, y poco después de casarse se quedo embarazada, dando fruto a ese pequeño diablillo.

-He oído que tu madre esta embarazada, ¿es cierto Raiki?-pregunto Sakura al pequeño.

-Si, mama esta muy contenta, pero papa….-dijo el niño imitando la cara que ponía su padre-dice que menudos nueve meses le esperan.

Sakura se hecho a reír ante el comentario del niño, ya había oído rumores de que la ultima vez que Ino se quedo embarazada, no paraba de mandar de un sitio a otro al pobre Sai.

-Raiki, corre y llama a los otros diles que el entrenamiento se ha terminado por hoy-dijo Sakura levantándose del suelo.

El pequeño salio corriendo en busca de sus compañeros, en pocos minutos todos sus alumnos aparecieron con cara de fastidio por lo corto que había sido su entrenamiento.

Sakura observaba a sus alumnos, todos hijos de sus viejos amigos, los primeros en llegar fueron los gemelos Hyuga, Mako y Takato, eran la viva imagen de su padre, habían sido cortados por el mismo patrón que Neji, solo se diferenciaban de él, en su carácter que lo habían sacado de su madre, Tenten los había educado como dignos descendientes de los Hyuga. La siguiente en llegar fue Taru, la hija de Shikamaru y Temari, la pequeña había sacado el mismo carácter tranquilo de su padre y la cabellera de su madre, Sakura no tenía duda de que algún día seria toda una rompecorazones y el ultimo en llegar fue el pequeño Jiraiya, Naruto y Hinata se habían casado después de saber que Hinata estaba embarazada, por lo visto Naruto no sabia muy bien como funcionaba eso de traer los niños al mundo, fue todo un lapsus cuando se entero, el pobre Naruto como siempre nunca se enteraba de una, bueno todo acabo bien, Naruto estaba encantado de tener un hijo, y Hinata de darle un hijo a su querido Naruto.

-Esta bien chicos volvamos a casa, tengo que ir al hospital-dijo Sakura mirando a sus pequeños alumnos.

-Jo Sakura-sensei, casi no hemos estado tiempo entrenando-dijo el pequeño Jiraiya haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento chicos pero últimamente hay mucha gente en el hospital y poco personal, así que tengo que hacer horas dobles-dijo Sakura mirando las caritas lastimeras que ponían sus alumnos-prometo que cuando tenga unas horas libres, practicaremos algunas técnicas de curación.

Los niños se encaminaron resignados hacia la seguridad de las murallas de Konoha.

Sakura llego al hospital, exhausta últimamente apenas dormía y tenia muchas horas de trabajo como para tomarse un pequeño descanso, entro en una de las habitaciones donde un paciente la aguardaba.

-Vaya pero a quien tenemos aquí-dijo Sakura con el rostro serio.

CONTINUARA………..


	2. Chapter 2

-Vaya pero a quien tenemos aquí-dijo Sakura con el rostro serio.

-Creo que me estoy haciendo mayor para este trabajo-dijo un peliplateado con una sonrisa reflejada en sus ojos.

-No digas tonterías Kakashi-sensei, todavía estas en perfecto estado físico, solo debes cuidarte un poco más-dijo Sakura mirando el expediente de su viejo maestro.

Kakashi la miro de arriba a abajo, hacia tiempo que había descubierto que su joven alumna ya no era una niña, sus curvas estaban bien definidas, y esos ojos eran los de una diosa, pero sabía lo que el corazón de la joven había sufrido a causa de Sasuke.

-Bien, quítate la camisa, te haremos un chequeo, para compararlos con los de hace cinco años.

Kakashi se quito la camisa de Jounin, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo aun en forma a pesar de los años trascurridos, sus pectorales aun eran duros y tersos como el acero, marcado por numerosas cicatrices que recorrían desde el pecho hasta el abdomen.

Sakura empezó con la revisión, concentro chacra en la palma de su mano y la mantuvo sobre los puntos vitales de Kakashi y de vez en cuando se paraba a apuntar algunos datos en un cuaderno.

-Solo faltan los análisis de sangre-dijo Sakura sentándose en el sillón detrás de su escritorio.

-¿Son necesarios los análisis de sangre?-pregunto Kakashi volviendo a ponerse la camisa.

-No me digas que te da miedo una pequeña aguja-dijo Sakura divertida por la situación.

-No, pero no me agrada-dijo Kakashi sentándose frente a él.

-Si, son necesarios, últimamente hemos tenido algunos casos de un brote de una enfermedad rara y solo se puede detectar mediante el análisis, créeme cuando te digo que preferirás que te haga el análisis, a que la enfermedad este demasiado avanzada como para ponerle solución.

-Si tu lo dices-dijo resignado Kakashi-por cierto, ¿Cuánto hace que no te tomas unas vacaciones?-le dijo Kakashi percatándose de la cara cansada de su alumna.

-No tengo tiempo para descansar-dijo Sakura con cara de disgusto, sabia lo que venia ahora.

-Y salir con los amigos, dime Sakura ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso?-dijo Kakashi insistiendo en el tema.

-Si no lo recuerdas mis amigos tienen familias a las que atender-dijo Sakura enfadándose por momentos.

-¿Y con un chico?, dímelo Sakura-dijo Kakashi sacando el tema que mas le preocupaba.

-No veo la necesidad de buscar a un hombre-dijo Sakura-además estoy muy ocupada, no tengo tiempo.

-Sakura, tanto trabajo no es bueno y lo sabes-dijo Kakashi preocupado.

-No me pondré enferma, si es eso lo que te preocupa, no tengo tiempo ni para eso-dijo Sakura sabiendo lo tristes que eran esas palabras, no tenia tiempo ni para enfermarse, era patético.

De pronto un miembro del AMBU apareció de las sombras, se arrodillo en el suelo y se dispuso a hablar.

-Sakura-san, el hokage la espera en su despacho-dijo el ninja con una mascara de perro.

-Esta bien, gracias-dijo Sakura mirando al ninja que desapareció en cuanto hubo llevado el mensaje.

-Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, hablaremos en otra ocasión-dijo Sakura poniéndose en pie y saliendo del despacho.

El hokage estaba agobiado con los papeles que estaban amontonados en una esquina de su escritorio, y aparte uno de sus mejores rastreadores le traía malas noticias, la charla se interrumpió cuando oyó el suave traqueo en la puerta.

-Adelante-se oyó una potente voz masculina.

-Hokage-sama, quería verme-dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

-Si, Sakura-sama tenemos algo que hablar-dijo el hokage-puedes retirarte-le dijo al ninja que estaba enfrente de él.

El ninja se retiro después de una pronunciada reverencia al hokage.

-Me encanta cuando me dices hokage-sama, Sakura-chan-dijo el hokage con una sonrisa ancha, dejando atrás la mascara de frialdad con la que había tratado a Sakura.

-Ya sabes que ahora que eres hokage tienes que hablar formalmente hasta con tus amigos, no querrás que alguien desobedezca tus órdenes, ¿verdad? Naruto.-dijo Sakura devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Si, pero a veces es aburrido tener que tratar tan seriamente a mis amigos-dijo Naruto poniendo un puchero.

-¿De que querías hablarme?-dijo Sakura.

-Es un tema delicado-dijo Naruto volviendo un semblante serio y preocupado-te necesito para una misión.

-Sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a cumplir las misiones-dijo Sakura extrañada por ello, ella no había dejado de ser una ninja activa solo que últimamente las misiones eran demasiado fáciles y eran asignadas a los novatos.

-Ya se que nunca me has fallado para una misión, pero esta es distinta, seria dejar todo durante mas de seis meses.

-Cuéntame que ha ocurrido Naruto-le pidió Sakura extrañada por la expresión del rubio.

-Veras, el Kazekage ha pedido la ayuda de Konoha, por lo visto hay una enfermedad de la que no tienen ninguna referencia y necesitan la ayuda de una medico ninja especializada.

-Entiendo, ¿pero tan grave es esa enfermedad?-pregunto Sakura.

-Por lo visto ya han muerto 20 personas en el plazo de un mes, el Kazekage no sabe que hacer y ha solicitado nuestra ayuda, ya sabes que Suna es una aliada en potencia de Konoha y quizás llegue el tiempo en que necesitemos su apoyo.

-No te preocupes Naruto haré todo lo que este en mis manos-dijo Sakura-¿Cuándo parto?

-Al amanecer, Temari ira contigo, dice que esta muy preocupada por su hermano.

-Esta bien, estaré preparada, te tendré informado.

Naruto estaba preocupado y si la enfermedad no podía ser detenida que seria de Sakura, un escalofrió le recorrió la columna, tendría que confiar por completo en las habilidades de su amiga.

CONTINUARA…………………..


	3. Chapter 3

El amanecer no tardaría en surcar el cielo, ofreciendo sus primeros rayos de luz, Sakura vio acercarse a Temari con su familia. Temari abrazaba a su hija y la besaba en la mejilla, Sakura aparto la mirada cuando Temari y Shikamaru se despidieron con un apasionado beso, Sakura había aprendido que cuanto menos escenas románticas viera menos sufriría ella, pero al ver la familia de Temari, su corazón le dolió, ella jamás tendría eso, ella estaría sola para siempre.

-Sakura-sensei-dijo la pequeña Taru sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días Taru-dijo Sakura saludando a la pequeña.

Temari y Shikamaru se acercaron donde su hija y Sakura hablaban.

-¿Estas preparada Temari-chan?-dijo Sakura a la rubia.

-Si-dijo Temari-Cuídate cariño, y Taru, no le des problemas a tu padre-dijo Temari a su familia.

-Que problemática eres mama-dijo la pequeña con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse a lo que los demás la miraron extrañados.

-Lo siento-dijo Sakura ruborizada por la cara que estos tenían.-es que se parece tanto a Shikamaru.-se excuso Sakura.

-Se parecen demasiado-dijo Temari mirando a su marido y a su hija.

-Que problemáticas que sois las mujeres-dijo Shikamaru con su habitual pose-deberíais marcharos ya el sol esta a punto de salir.

Las chicas se despidieron de Shikamaru y de Taru, y se pusieron en marcha, gracias a la excelente dirección por parte de Temari llegaron a Suna en medio día, llegaron a tiempo para ver el precioso atardecer reflejarse en las dunas.

Al llegar el Kazekage abrazo a su hermana y pregunto por el paradero de su sobrina, cuando Sakura se quito la capucha de su capa, el kazekage dejo de prestar atención a alguna historia protagonizada por su sobrina.

-Sakura-san, me alegro de verte, hace mucho tiempo que no os veía-dijo el Kazekage poniéndose frente a ella.

-Kazekage-sama-dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia-yo también me alegro de veros-dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

Gaara se quedo fascinado con la sonrisa de la pelirosa, sus ojos se clavaron en los jade de la chica y se le antojo los mas hermosos sobre la tierra.

-Vayamos a mi despacho-dijo Gaara señalando el edificio que tenían enfrente.

Sakura siguió al Kazekage, los pensamientos se Sakura divagaron sobre la increíble forma física que gozaba el Kazekage y esos increíbles ojos aguamarina la habían dejado confusa por unos segundos.

-Me alegro que una medico tan reconocida como tu haya venido-dijo Gaara sentándose en el sillón detrás de su escritorio.-pienso que habrás sido informada de la situación que sufre Suna.

-No se todos los detalles, pero tengo una cierta idea de lo que ocurre-dijo Sakura tomando asiento que le ofrecía Gaara con la mano.

Gaara le dio los informes que hasta ahora los médicos de Suna habían recopilado.

-Pero esto es inconcluyente, ¿esto es toda la información que hay?-le pregunto Sakura levantando la vista de los papeles que le había entregado.

-Por lo que me han informado no hay síntomas, y no saben detectarlos, solo se sabe de la enfermedad en su etapa mas avanzada y por tanto imposible de eliminar-dijo Gaara apoyando la barbilla en el puño.

-Entiendo, ¿me estáis diciendo que todos podrían estar infectados y no descubrirlo hasta que fuera demasiado tarde?-Pregunto Sakura preocupada.

-Eso me temo-dijo Gaara, su rostro detonaba preocupación y cansancio.

-No se preocupe Kazekage-sama, haré todo lo que este en mis manos para erradicar esta enfermedad que asola Suna.-dijo Sakura poniendo una mano sobre la de Gaara, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho la aparto de inmediato, estaba acostumbrada a tratar así a Naruto y no se había dado cuenta de su falta de respeto-perdóneme Kazekage.

-No hay nada que disculpar, te agradezco tu apoyo-dijo Gaara con un brillo especial en sus ojos aguamarina.

-Si me disculpáis, me pondré de inmediato en la tarea, quisiera hacer algunas pruebas-dijo Sakura levantándose de la silla.

-Pero estaréis agotada del viaje-dijo Gaara levantándose también.

-No te preocupes, esto no es nada comparado con todo el trabajo que tenia en Konoha, esto será como unas vacaciones-dijo Sakura quitando peso al asunto.

Gaara no le quito la mirada de encima hasta que desapareció por la puerta, era una delicia ver esas caderas balanceándose a cada paso que ella daba, era un placer observarla.

Sakura tuvo una semana de lo más ajetreada, empezó con muestras de la enfermedad, descubrió que era una bacteria que afectaba el sistema nervioso de las victimas, era casi imperceptible, apenas había síntomas, pero después de unos análisis en los que no aparecía consiguió detectarlo, fue un gran avance, que no dudo en informar al Kazekage.

-Kazekage-sama-dijo Sakura recuperando el aliento, pues había tenido que correr para alcanzarlo.

-Sakura-san, ¿os sucede algo?-pregunto preocupado Gaara.

-Lo…he…detectado-dijo Sakura entre jadeos.

-¿Lo decís en serio?-dijo Gaara con un tono entusiasta en la voz.

-Si, lo he conseguido-le dijo Sakura sonriendo-ahora necesito muestras de sangre de todos los habitantes de Suna, se que será un poco difícil, pero es necesario.

-No os preocupéis, haré todo lo posible para que tengáis una muestra de sangre de todo habitante de suna-dijo Gaara caminando junto a Sakura.-supongo que necesitaras mas ayudantes.

-Me seria de gran ayuda, Kazekage-dijo Sakura contenta por la ayuda prestada.

Sakura y Gaara pasearon por las calles de Suna, la ciudad de arena tenía un encanto propio y junto a las estrellas hacia que luciera aun más hermosa.

-No hacia falta que me acompañarais hasta casa-dijo Sakura.

-Necesitáis descansar, y por que sospecho que si no os hubiera acompañado a casa, os habríais encerrado en el laboratorio toda la noche-dijo Gaara mirando los ojos de Sakura.

Sakura se sonrojo por lo acertado de su sospecha, es lo que había pensado hacer, pero ahora que estaba en casa, tomaría una ducha e intentaría descansar aunque fuera unas horas.

-Os sienta muy bien el sonrojo-dijo Gaara despertándola de su entonación.-no sabéis lo que agradezco lo que estáis haciendo por Suna.-dijo Gaara acercándose aun mas a Sakura.

Sakura no noto el acercamiento de Gaara, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, Gaara la sostenía de la cintura, sus labios estaban unidos, Sakura no podía reaccionar se quedo en estado de shock, la calidez de los labios de Gaara la volvieron a la realidad.

Sakura se aparto bruscamente del beso y retrocedió incrédula de lo que acababa de ocurrir, no podía ser real, no lo entendía, no pensaba que Gaara fuera de ese tipo de hombres, lo hubiera esperado de cualquier otra persona menos de él.

-Yo…no-dijo Sakura buscando una barrera que intercediera entre sus cuerpos

-Espera Sakura-san, no pretendía asustarte-dijo Gaara pasándose la mano por el pelo.-fue un impulso, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta hasta que ha sucedido.-Gaara adelanto un paso hacia sakura

-No debería haber sucedido-dijo Sakura mirando al suelo.

-Perdóname no volverá a ocurrir-dijo Gaara y con las mismas palabras pronunciadas se marcho.

Sakura entro en la casa que tenia asignada, al cerrar la puerta se quedo apoyada en ella con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados.

-Te veo algo estresada Sakura-dijo alguien entre la penumbra de la casa.

-Si lo estoy, ¿y tu que haces por aquí?-dijo Sakura tranquilamente-estarás contento de que Ino te deje en paz aunque sea unos días, ¿no? Sai.

-Aunque este mal decirlo, es un alivio que mi mujer no este mandándome de un lado a otro-Sai encendió una lámpara que había en el centro de una pequeña mesita auxiliar.-estoy aquí por orden de Naruto.

-¿Naruto?, ¿ocurre algo en Konoha?-pregunto Sakura sentándose en un sofá.

-No pasa nada en Konoha, solo que Naruto esta preocupado por ti, hace días que no te comunicas con nosotros-le dijo Sai sentándose a su lado.

-Iba a hacerlo ahora, he descubierto la forma de detectarlo, hasta ahora no había avanzado de ninguna forma, pero por el tiempo que he estado aquí, solo caen niños y ancianos, la población adulta no se ve afectada, eso me hace pensar que ataca a la defensa inmunológica y que por eso los niños y los ancianos son los afectados-dijo Sakura mirando a su amigo.

-Porque son los que tienen las defensas inmunológicas más débiles, ¿es eso?-le pregunto Sai.

-Exacto y si fuera así tendría una posibilidad de impedir que mas gente muriera.-le dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿El que estaba fuera contigo, era el kazekage?-pregunto Sai siguiéndola.

-Si, me ha acompañado a casa-dijo Sakura nerviosa, no sabia cuanto podría haber visto Sai.

-Si y por lo visto también te dio las buenas noches-dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa falsa.

Sakura se atraganto con el zumo de naranja que se acababa de llevar a la boca, Sai lo había visto todo, pero que importaba no había sido nada, hasta el mismo Gaara lo había dicho solo había sido un impulso, quizás fuera el deseo, los dos estaban solos, era un momento casi mágico y tenia que reconocer que el kazekage era atractivo, quizás él lo había visto de la misma manera, era la única explicación posible.

-Ha sido una equivocación-dijo Sakura sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Un error, ya veo-dijo Sai con sorna.

-Me da igual lo que pienses, no hay nada entre los dos, fue un error, solo eso-dijo Sakura enfadada por la actitud de su amigo.

-¿A quien intentas convencer Sakura?, ¿a mi? O ¿a ti?-Sai se acerco mas a ella.

-No intento convencer a nadie, te digo los hechos tal y como son.

-Si tu lo dices, me marcho, ¿quieres que le diga algo mas a Naruto?-le dijo Sai

Sakura negó con la cabeza y Sai desapareció en una nube de polvo.

Las palabras de Sai aun retumbaban en su cabeza, que cada vez le dolía con más intensidad.

Gaara paseaba bajo las estrellas que en el cielo de Suna brillaban con fulgor, sus pensamientos desembocaba en el mismo asunto, Sakura, lo estaba volviendo loco, hacia días que no paraba de pensar en ella, no era la primera vez que tenia aquel deseo por una mujer, hacia mucho que había aprendido como un hombre y una mujer podían disfrutar juntos, pero era la primera vez que deseaba a una mujer con tanta intensidad, incluso se asustaba con ello, si no hubiera visto el miedo reflejado en los ojos jade de la chica, se preguntaba si se hubiera detenido, ya sabia la respuesta, en la vida que el Kazekage representaba era todo lo que se pedía de él, era educado, respetuoso y sumamente serio con los asuntos que le atañían, pero cuando su deseo se despertaba, también lo hacia su lado animal, su lado salvaje, y era eso lo que Sakura despertaba en él, despertaba su hambre y necesitaba de ella para no morir, sabia que esto iría a peor, pero debía resistirse no quería hacerle daño a Sakura, por alguna razón le importaba demasiado.

-Hermano-dijo una voz en la lejanía.

-¿Ocurre algo Temari?-pregunto Gaara a su hermana cuando se acerco.

-Quería despedirme-le dijo Temari-ya he estado demasiado tiempo alejados de Taru y Shikamaru.

-Gracias por venir-le dijo Gaara dándole un abrazo a su hermana.

-Suna también es mi hogar, porque haya formado una familia no significa que me olvide de mi otra familia.-dijo Temari mientras devolvía el abrazo a su hermano.

-Es una pena que no haya podido ver a Kankuro-dijo Temari a su hermano.

-Hace poco que se caso y esta en la aldea de su mujer preparando el traslado para Suna.-le dijo Gaara.

-Solo faltas tu Gaara, ¿no has pensado en casarte y formar una familia?-dijo Temari empezando a caminar hacia la salida acompañada de su hermano.

-La verdad es que no me atrae la idea-le dijo con sinceridad-no me veo atado a una mujer.

-No sabes lo que te pierdes Gaara, nunca he sido más feliz que cuando estoy con ellos-dijo Temari con añoranza de volver a ver a su familia.

-Márchate ya, se ve que estas ansiosa por volver a verlos.-le dijo Gaara dando un suave toque en el hombro de su hermana.

Temari solo asintió y empezó a caminar hacia donde ahora estaba su hogar, pero no único, Suna también era su hogar, allí dejaba una parte de ella, junto con sus dos hermanos.

Gaara se quedo parado viendo como su hermana se alejaba hasta que desapareció entre las dunas del desierto.

_Una familia, ¿Qué se sentiría al tener una familia?, el llegar a casa y ser recibido por tu esposa, por desear el momento de volver a reunirse con ella y de que le llamaran papa, no se imaginaba a él mismo con una familia, el no podía tenerla, era un monstruo, no se la merecía, había hecho mucho daño y ese era su castigo._

Se quedo allí parado viendo el esplendor del desierto, tan implacable y vengativo y a la vez tan hermoso, se quedo en la misma posición hasta que vio el sol salir de entre aquellas montañas de arena que parecían convertirse en oro al reflejarse el sol en ellas.

CONTINUARA………………………….


	4. Chapter 4

Los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana y se posaron en los ojos de la pelirosa, Sakura estaba dormida en uno de los sofás que había en su casa temporal. Después de una noche horrible sin parar de dar vueltas en la cama, decidió sentarse en el sofá pero fue una mala decisión porque sus pensamiento no paraban de rondar el tema, finalmente se había quedado dormida por el cansancio, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se quedo dormida pero había sido por poco tiempo, los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana había conseguido despertarla.

Sakura se levanto y se preparo un café bien cargado, tenía mucho trabajo para todo el día y seguro que tendría que reunirse con el Kazekage para hablar sobre los análisis de sangre, no sabia como iba a mirar a Gaara a los ojos, sentía una vergüenza extrema.

Sakura salio a la calle y camino hacia el laboratorio que le habían dejado para la investigación, apenas habían salido los primeros rayos del sol, las calles estaban desiertas por lo temprano que era pero al cruzar una esquina se topo con un cuerpo musculoso que la abrazo para evitar que cayera. Unos ojos aguamarina se clavaron en los jade de la chica y Sakura se estremeció al ver una chispa en esos preciosos ojos, reconocía esa chispa ya la había visto con anterioridad en otros hombres, esa chispa que no había conseguido encender en el único hombre que le había interesado, esos ojos detonaban un deseo extremo, sus ojos parecían desprender un calor suave que iba envolviendo el cuerpo de Sakura, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió un calor tan intenso que le temblaron las rodillas.

-Sakura-san, ¿os encontráis bien?-dijo Gaara sintiendo la inestabilidad de las piernas de la chica.

-Si, solo me habéis asustado Kazekage-sama-dijo Sakura separándose de él.

-No era mi propósito, ¿ya vais a empezar el trabajo?-le dijo Gaara-Es un poco temprano.

-Siempre empiezo a estas horas, no tengo tiempo que perder.-dijo Sakura caminando junto a Gaara.

-Os agradezco lo enserio que os lo tomáis-le dijo Gaara sin apartar la vista del frente.

-Es algo serio Kazekage, no puedo quedarme quieta viendo como la gente muere sin hacer yo algo para evitarlo.

Gaara tenia una media sonrisa por las palabras de Sakura, cada vez le impresionaba mas el carácter de la chica, ella era tan diferente a como él era. El Kazekage estaba seguro de que ella no mataría sino fuera estrictamente necesario, en cambio él no tenia reparo en hacerlo si hacían daño a la gente que estaba a su cuidado. Todos lo consideraban un hombre protector con su pueblo pero no sabían todas las cosas que había hecho para conseguir esa paz que el pueblo de Suna disfrutaba. Mas no se arrepentía de ello a veces era necesario sacrificios para conseguir la felicidad de muchos. Él había sacrificado su vida personal para reparar todo el daño que una vez provocó y ahora tenía dudas, dudas de cómo habría sido su vida con una familia y la mujer que le provocaba esas dudas estaba a su lado caminando apaciblemente junto a él. Como aborreció esas dudas y como odió ese sentimiento que empezaba a crecer en su interior.

-Tendrás a nuevas personas que te ayudaran, antes de una hora-dijo Gaara separándose de ella y dirigiéndose a su despacho.

Gaara se sentó en su cómodo sillón, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Quería algo Kazekage-sama?-pregunto una mujer rubia con exuberantes dotes.

-Si Yumi, necesito que llames al doctor Kosane-dijo Gaara a su asistente.

-Enseguida le aviso, ¿necesita de algo mas?-lo ultimo lo dijo sugerentemente, de forma seductora.

Gaara fijo la mirada en su joven secretaria y recordó todos los "buenos ratos" que pasaron juntos y de pronto no recordaba que había visto en ella. Si en algún momento le había interesado, ese sentimiento se había esfumado, no había ni una pizca de interés que suscitara en Gaara.

-No, puedes retirarte-dijo con voz áspera y seca.

La rubia salió con un mohín de indignación por el rechazo que había sufrido.

Poco después se presento un hombre de mediana edad, con una predominante barba canosa, sus ojos azules eran tan afilados como un cuchillo. El doctor Kosane era el medico mas reconocido en toda Suna, también era miembro del clan Kosane, uno de los principales en Suna, con un largo linaje de médicos a sus espaldas. El doctor Kosane había sido incapaz de descubrir nada con respecto a la epidemia que asolaba Suna.

-Kazekage-sama-dijo el doctor haciendo una reverencia-¿quería verme?

-Si, quería informarle personalmente que la doctora Haruno ha hecho progresos importantes en una semana, mientras que usted ha estado mas de un mes sin avanzar un ápice, ¿Cómo puede explicarme eso doctor?-dijo Gaara tranquilo pero amenazante.

-Señor le aseguro que he hecho lo posible por avanzar en la investigación-dijo el doctor vacilando un momento-Quizás si tuviéramos ayudas económicas superiores podría…

-¿Mas dinero?, ¿Os dais cuenta de lo que me decís?-pregunto alterado Gaara-He desviado gran parte del capital de Suna para la investigación-dijo Gaara con una fuerte vena marcada en el cuello-¿Estas diciendo que he desperdiciado tal cantidad de dinero y tiempo para nada?-entono la pregunta con la voz ronca por la ira-No solo eso, ¿has permitido que mi gente muera por tu incompetencia?-Gaara golpeo la mesa con el puño, la rabia se estaba apoderando de él.

-De ahora en adelante quedas destituido de tu puesto y los hombres que estaban a tu cargo pasaran a estar a las órdenes de la doctora Haruno-dijo Gaara obligando a calmarse.

-No podéis hacerme esto, siempre ha habido un miembro de la familia Kosane al cargo de los controles médicos-dijo el doctor levantándose indignado-El consejo se os echara encima.

-Veremos si el consejo dice algo cuando vean los informes que he recogido de tus "actividades"-le dijo Gaara con una sonrisa torcida.

El doctor salio bruscamente del despacho dando un portazo al salir.

Gaara se limito a sonreír, gracias a Sakura había descubierto una incompetencia en el gobierno de Suna, algo mas de lo que estarle agradecido. Hacia tiempo que tenía sospecha del doctor pero nunca había tenido las pruebas para presentarlas ante el consejo ahora Kosane se despediría de llenarse los bolsillos por cuenta de Suna.

Sakura se asusto al encontrarse un desfile de cincuenta personas que afirmaban estar bajo su mando, no pensaba que Gaara le fuera a ofrecer tal cantidad de ayudantes.

-Kazekage-sama, la doctora Haruno desea hablar con usted-le dijo la secretaria a Gaara.

-La recibiré de inmediato, dígale que pase.

-Kazekage-sama, he venido a agradecerle la ayuda, no esperaba tal cantidad de ayudantes-dijo Sakura nerviosa.

-No hace falta que me agradezca nada, solo intento facilitarle el trabajo lo mayor que me es posible-le dijo Gaara con una sonrisa.

-Necesito pedirle algo más-dijo Sakura más nerviosa por la sonrisa del Kazekage.-Ya le he comentado que necesito una muestra de sangre de todos los habitantes, pero no sé como reunir a la población, necesitare de su ayuda otra vez.

-Tranquila ya he pensado en ello y la gente esta avisada, empezaran a acudir enseguida.

-Usted también deberá pasarse Kazekage-sama, necesitamos muestras de todos los habitantes de Suna sin excepcion.

-Me pasare mas tarde, ahora mismo no dispongo de tiempo, tengo una reunión importante con el consejo-dicho esto se levanto de su asiento llevándose con él unos documentos.

-Entonces volveré al trabajo, le agradezco de nuevo la ayuda aportada Gaara-sama-dijo Sakura desapareciendo detrás de la puerta.

Gaara se quedo estático al oír su nombre salir de los labios de la pelirosa, le gusto la idea de que lo llamara por su nombre y decidió que en su próximo encuentro le propondría que se tutearan, serian un paso de estar mas cerca de ella.

En un despacho, un rubio se tranquilizaba con el informe que Sai le había traído sobre el paradero de Sakura, por lo visto estaba bien y había hecho grandes avances.

-Sai, ¿Qué aspecto tenia Sakura?-le pregunto Naruto a un moreno sonriente.

-Parecía cansada, pero parece estar bien y parece que ha entablado amistad con el Kazekage-dijo Sai

-Explícame eso, ¿Cómo que ha entablado amistad?-dijo un Naruto alterado.

-Solo estuve unas horas pero parecían llevarse bien.

-¿Y en que te basas para decir eso?-Pregunto cada vez mas contrariado Naruto, sabia que Sakura era introvertida por naturaleza cuando se trataban de hombres, era imposible que se hubieran hecho amigos en tan poco tiempo.

-Los vi besarse-dijo tranquilamente Sai.

-Besarse, ¿estas seguro Sai?-Pregunto Naruto enfadado.

-Completamente.-dijo el moreno sin que la expresión del rubio lo alterara.

-Puedes retirarte Sai-dijo Naruto con una mirada sombría.

Naruto sabia lo que a Sakura le había sucedido, todo el sufrimiento que había padecido y por ello sabia que ella no besaría a Gaara. Lo único que podía ser lógico es que fuera obligada a ello, pero como Hokage no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a una de sus mejores ninjas y como hombre no le iba a permitir a nadie dañar a su amiga.

-Hinata-grito Naruto a todo pulmón.

-¿Pasa algo cari…digo Hokage?-dijo Hinata corrigiendo su error.

-Quiero que llames a Lubu de inmediato-le dijo Naruto a su esposa-secretaria.

En unos pocos minutos apareció un hombre de cabellos negros con reflejos rojos, su traje no era el de un jounin pero su nivel de fuerza era mucho mayor. Llevaba una camisa blanca que dejaba al descubierto una cicatriz que se extendía del cuello hasta el principio del pecho, en el lateral izquierdo de la camisa junto al corazón llevaba grabado un lobo rojo y sus pantalones eran de un azul oscuro casi negro.

-Aquí estoy, Hokage-dijo el pelinegro que al levantarse de la reverencia dejo al descubierto unos ojos grises como el hielo, su mirada era fría y afilada como un iceberg.

-Esta misión quizás te parezca aburrida pero es importante para mi-dijo Naruto reclinándose en el sillón-Se trata de proteger a una persona en Suna, no podrás dejarla sin vigilancia ni un segundo y deberás procurar por su seguridad y salud.

-Así que seré la niñera de alguien-dijo el pelinegro con el rostro impasible.

-Se podría decir que si pero no será tan fácil como cuidar de un niño, es demasiado terca como para obedecer a alguien-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Salvasteis mi vida, así que os debo obediencia ciega hasta que pueda devolveros el favor-dijo Lubu sin cambiar la seriedad de su rostro.

-Nunca te pediría algo así sino fuera importante para mi.-dijo Naruto tirándole una foto de su amiga.-Ella es a la que debes proteger y cuidar hasta que termine su misión, no dejes que nadie le haga daño o se aproveche de ella.

-No os preocupéis, seré su sombra-dicho esto desapareció en una cortina de humo negro.

Sakura había acabado de sacar sangre al último habitante que había ido a la consulta. Los ayudantes habían sido de gran ayuda, según un censo que le habían entregado, habían conseguido sacar muestras de sangre a la mayor parte de la población y todo ello en un día.

-Haruno-sama, este es el ultimo-dijo uno de sus ayudantes.

-Gracias chicos os podéis marchar a descansar-dijo Sakura a sus subordinados.

-¿Habéis terminado ya?-pregunto una voz profunda y masculina.

-Kazekage-sama, me habéis asustado-dijo Sakura con la mano en el corazón.

-Siento tener ese efecto en vos, creo que he venido un poco tarde, así que vendré mañana-dijo Gaara dándose la vuelta para salir.

-No os preocupéis, puedo sacaros yo la muestra de sangre-le dijo Sakura antes de que se marchara.

Sakura le saco eficientemente la muestra de sangre a Gaara en un segundo.

-Te acompañare a casa-le dijo Gaara.

-No hace falta-dijo Sakura nerviosa recordando lo que había ocurrido la ultima vez que le había acompañado a casa.

-Tranquilízate, ya dije que no volvería a ocurrir-dijo Gaara percibiendo la inquietud de Sakura.

Finalmente Sakura acepto y juntos caminaron por las calles de Suna. La gente miraba desconcertada el comportamiento de su Kazekage, ya que nunca se le había visto con una mujer en público.

-La gente nos mira-dijo Sakura tensa.

-Es normal, nunca me han visto pasear junto a una mujer que no fuera mi hermana-dijo Gaara tranquilamente.

-Van a pensar que hay algo entre nosotros, Kazekage-sama-dijo Sakura mirando a su alrededor confirmando que la gente los miraban curiosos

-Que importa lo que piense la gente y por favor llámame Gaara, lo prefiero a Kazekage

-Pero seria una falta de educación, no puedo acceder a vuestra petición-dijo Sakura

-Hagamos una cosa, me llamas por mi nombre cuando estemos a solas y Kazekage en publico.

-Esta bien-dijo al final Sakura, seria una falta de respeto no complacer al Kazekage en petición tan minia.

-¿Me permitirás llamarte Sakura?-dijo Gaara.

-Claro, se trata de que nos tuteemos.

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta casa, Gaara-sama-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por complacerme en esto Sakura-san, nunca he tenido un amigo de verdad, quisiera que nos conociéramos mejor-dijo Gaara sonriente.

Sakura se despidió de Gaara y entro en casa. Su casa estaba toda oscura pero de repente vio una sombra, una sombra que no reconocía.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-pregunto Sakura sacándose un kunai de una de las botas.

-Tranquilízate gatita, no vengo a hacerte daño-dijo un pelinegro saliendo de las sombras.

Sakura se quedo estática en el sitio, el hombre había salido de las tinieblas y era alumbrado por los rayos de la luna, su pelo negro quedo grabado en la mente de Sakura recordando lo que habían sido para ella unos cabellos negros iguales a esos.

-No es posible-dijo Sakura arrinconándose contra la puerta.- ¿Sasuke?

CONTINUARA………………………….


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Sasuke?-dijo una pelirosa impresionada por esa aparición casi espectral.

El pelinegro se acerco aun mas hacia la luz que los rayos de la luna ofrecían, sus oscuros cabellos mostraron reflejos fuego al deslumbrar la luna en ellos.

-No soy Uchiha, mi nombre es Lubu y por orden del Hokage seré tu sombra-dijo el pelinegro tomando una distancia parcial con la pelirosa.

Sakura se había dejado engañar por la poca luz de la habitación y había imaginado la figura de Sasuke. El muchacho tenia el pelo de la misma tonalidad pero los reflejos color fuego delataban sus diferencias y con tan poca luz parecía haber visto unos ojos oscuros pero ahora que podía verlos a la luz sus ojos eran de un color gris como un día nublado. Sus ojos tenían un brillo afilado y su semblante era serio y frío, tenía una belleza infernal, digno de ser comparado con el príncipe oscuro.

-¿Cómo se que dices la verdad?, no te conozco de la aldea-dijo Sakura guardando bastante distancia entre los dos.

-No puedo demostrar que soy quien digo ser y no me conoces porque pocos en la aldea saben de mi existencia. He sido adiestrado para ser un asesino silencioso y sin escrúpulos, desconocido por todos hasta que lleguen a ser objetivo de mis armas-dijo el pelinegro con tranquilidad.

-Así que Naruto tenia un asesino escondido, ¿quieres que me crea eso?-dijo Sakura incrédula de las palabras de ese hombre.

-¿Ves esto?-dijo el hombre señalándose el lobo rojo grabado en el pecho de su camisa-significa que soy un cazador y el color que estoy al servicio del hokage, tu perfectamente sabrás que el color asignado al Hokage de la aldea de la Hoja es el rojo, por el chacra del Kyubi.

Esas palabras empezaban a cobrar sentido, era cierto que el color rojo era el del Hokage pero, ¿como asegurarse de que no era una trampa?.

-Aun no estoy segura de si lo que dices es cierto-dijo Sakura alerta a movimientos extraños.

-El Hokage tenia razón, eres demasiado terca y testaruda, menos mal que me entrego esto-dijo Lubu sacándose del bolsillo el colgante que Naruto siempre usaba, era el colgante que le había regalado Tsunade. Entonces tenia que ser cierto Naruto jamás se separaba de ese colgante.

-Esta bien te creo-dijo Sakura pasando por su lado y sentándose en uno de los sofás del pequeño salón.- ¿Se puede saber por que naruto me manda un guardaespaldas?

-El Hokage no me dio mas información que el de protegerte de todo riesgo-dijo el pelinegro sentándose en un sillón enfrente del asiento de Sakura.

-Estupendo, tendré que hablar seriamente con él, ya no soy una niña y se cuidarme yo solita así que márchate-le ordeno Sakura con el semblante serio.

-Solo me marchare cuando tu estés a mi lado de camino a Konoha-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona, por alguna razón le había gustado la actitud de la pelirosa, era tan obstinada que no le gustaba ser protegida por nadie.

-No me rebajare a pelear contigo, así que haz lo que te de la gana pero no quiero que estés en medio.-dicho esto la pelirosa se marcho dirección a su cuarto dando un sonoro portazo al entrar.

-Me encantan los retos, gatita-dijo para si el pelinegro mientras se tumbaba en el sofá y colocaba sus brazos detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada.

Sakura se despertó de un humor de perros, no había conseguido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, le ponía nerviosa pensar que ese hombre estaba en la sala de al lado.

Salio de la habitación hacia la cocina con la intención de hacerse un café bien cargado. Inspecciono la sala en busca del hombre que no había dejado de rondar en su cabeza durante toda la noche pero no lo encontró todo estaba en su lugar, nada parecía haber sido cambiado de lugar ni un centímetro. Sakura pensó que quizás se habría ido.

Esa mañana era incluso mas temprano que de costumbre para Sakura. La luna aun no había desaparecido del cielo cada vez mas claro, no había nadie en las calles. Una pequeña brisa la hizo ponerse en alerta pero sin delatarse, noto un movimiento extraño y un kunai voló de sus manos.

-Ya te dije que no soy tu enemigo, gatita-dijo el pelinegro deteniendo el kunai con las manos desnudas.

Sakura se impresiono por la destreza del pelinegro, apenas había notado su presencia y mucho menos agredirle con éxito, se notaba que era un ninja de primera.

-No me llames así y si no quieres que te lance kunais no vengas de improviso detrás mía, no me gusta que me sigan.-dijo Sakura enfadada.

-Es mi trabajo, además me dijiste que no me metiera en medio.-dijo Lubu sin prestar atención a la mirada asesina que le dirigía la pelirosa.

-¿Eres un extremista?, lo que quería decir es que no me molestaras en mi trabajo, no que te escondieras para no verte-dijo Sakura siguiendo su camino hacia el laboratorio.

Lubu la siguió de cerca, ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el trayecto. Entonces se cruzaron con un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina que miro a Sakura con una chispa en la mirada. En cambio a Lubu lo miro con seriedad y con un toque de superioridad.

-¿Quién es?-le pregunto a Sakura mirando a Lubu.

-Soy el guardián de Sakura por orden del Hokage-se adelanto Lubu antes de que sakura pudiera responder.

-Sakura, ¿estas segura de él?-le pregunto el Kazekage sin hacer caso a Lubu.

-Ella estará segura a mi lado, cuidare que no le ocurra nada, así que no se preocupe Kazekage-le dijo Lubu retándolo con la mirada.

Ambos hombres se miraron, retándose, calculando las fuerzas del rival, como animales a punto de pelearse por una hembra. Sakura los ignoro y se marcho dirección al laboratorio.

Lubu se aparto del Kazekage. Ahora entendía por que Naruto lo había mandado allí, quería que la cuidara de ese tipo. Se notaba que deseaba a la pelirosa, en sus ojos se notaba el fuerte deseo que sentía por ella, pero él iba a impedir cualquier acercamiento de ese tipo. Ahora ella estaba a su cargo y no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño.

-Te lo advierto cazador, no quiero que me molestes mientras trabajo-dijo Sakura una vez llegaron al laboratorio.

-Te he entendido la primera vez que me lo has dicho y llámame Lubu, me molesta lo de cazador-dijo el pelinegro sentándose en una esquina del laboratorio.

El día transcurrió lentamente para Lubu y para Sakura como un rayo, el pelinegro había visto como trabajaba Sakura. Esta no paraba un segundo, mientras ordenaba a sus ayudantes ella ya estaba haciendo otra cosa, era un rayo lleno de energía. Una sonrisa burlona se instalo en los labios del pelinegro, se pregunto si seria tan activa en la cama.

Las estrellas ya estaban en todo su esplendor, la noche era espesa y oscura, las calles estaban desiertas y un frío calaba los huesos.

Sakura caminaba por delante sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras tanto Lubu la observaba desde atrás. Estaba hipnotizado por el vaivén de sus caderas, una fuerza en su interior deseo agarrar esa cintura con sus manos y acercarlas a él, sentir el contacto de la piel desnuda y saborear el dulce aroma de su piel. Estaba encendiéndose por segundos.

Una sombra observaba cauteloso a las dos figuras, la figura femenina era la que le interesaba, gracias a ella su vida estaba arruinada y lo pagaría con su vida.

Sakura caminaba pensando en los avances que habían conseguido. Los avances se habían producido en poco tiempo pero aun no era suficiente. Había gente que aun moría y eso no podía permitirlo. De repente un sonido, un silbido, algo que cortaba el aire y solo pudo sentir unos brazos poderosos rodearla, sentir el calor de un cuerpo mucho mas grande que el suyo.

Sakura abrió los ojos vio un pecho musculoso delante de ella. Lubu la estaba abrazando y era una sensación de calor la que la rodeaba, se separo de él y fue a reclamarle el por que de tal comportamiento pero en su espalda estaba clavado un kunai. La había protegido con su propio cuerpo.

-Lubu, ¿estas bien?-pegunto Sakura nerviosa intentando mirar su herida.

-No te preocupes no ha sido nada, aquí no es lugar para que examines mis heridas, cuando lleguemos a casa podrás hacerlo-dijo Lubu viendo las intenciones de la pelirosa.

-Quítate la camisa-dijo Sakura en cuanto entraron en la casa

-¿No hay primera cita?-dijo Lubu con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

-Si puedes gastar bromas, no estarás tan mal-dijo Sakura ayudándolo a quitarse la camisa.

Sakura se quedo fascinada ante la amplitud y musculatura de su pecho, solo una larga cicatriz estropeaba esa perfección, dejo atrás esos pensamientos cuando vio la herida, afortunadamente no era muy profunda pero habría que coserla.

-La herida es un poco profunda, tendré que coserla.-dijo Sakura

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer confío en ti-dijo Lubu con una mueca de dolor.

Sakura preparo una mezcla de sedantes para que no le doliera mientras era intervenido pero Lubu la rechazo diciendo que era demasiado peligroso que durmieran sus sentidos ya que podrían ser atacados nuevamente, Sakura finalmente empezó a coser la herida, intento ir lo mas rápido que sus manos le permitían. En pocos minutos había terminado y Lubu intentaba levantarse.

-Quédate quieto-dijo Sakura poniéndole una manos sobre el pecho y empujándolo hacia atrás.

-Estoy bien solo es una pequeña herida-dijo Lubu agarrándola por la muñeca.

-Que yo sepa el medico soy yo y tu necesitas descansar-dijo Sakura apoyando la otra mano en el pecho y volviéndolo a acostar en el sofá.

Al final Lubu termino por hacerle caso y se acostó, la herida no le molestaba así que se acostó boca arriba, aun sentía las manos de Sakura sobre su pecho. Cuando lo había tocado había sentido una sacudida eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, le había excitado el hecho de tenerla tan cerca y poder oler ese aroma tan dulce. El calor empezó a embargarlo.

Sakura se levanto preocupada tenia la sensación de que algo iba mal, se acerco donde estaba Lubu y vio que estaba bañado en sudor, le toco la frente y estaba ardiendo.

Después de muchas horas la fiebre empezaba a remitir pero todavía tenía un poco. Lubu abrió los ojos, todo le daba vueltas y vio a esa criatura angelical cuidando de él. Por una vez en su solitaria vida quiso que su vida fuera de otra forma, quiso que ella estuviera en su vida, dejarlo todo por ella.

Al llegar el alba la fiebre que acechaba con llevarse la vida de Lubu, desistió en su intento. Lubu descansaba agotado por su lucha interna con la fiebre, sus fuerzas habían sido diezmadas, solo quedaba un cuerpo perlado en sudor para demostrar su victoria frente a una enfermedad que podía haberse llevado su vida.

Sakura había permanecido a su lado en todo momento, intentando ayudar a que ese hombre se recuperara. Sakura solo había tratado un día con él pero en esas pocas horas de convivencia le debía la vida al haberse interpuesto entre el kunai y el cuerpo de Sakura, ahora ella debía proteger la vida de él con sus medios. La medicina era su mundo y lo que controlaba a la perfección, era su modo de agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella. Después de horas exhaustas de controlar el avance de la fiebre había conseguido su propósito, había sido un trabajo duro pero finalmente había conseguido estabilizar la fiebre.

Sus ojos le pesaban pero se obligo a abrirlos, no estaba acostumbrado a la debilidad en la que quedaba un cuerpo después de la fiebre, miro a su alrededor, allí estaba aquel ángel de ojos jade, bajo sus hermosos ojos lucían dos manchas oscuras que revelaban la falta de sueño.

Vio como los parpados del pelinegro empezaban a abrirse. En esos ojos grises, en los que había visto ese brillo de fuerza, ahora solo brillaban por su escaso estado febril.

Sakura se levanto de su lado y se metió en la ducha, en unos pocos minutos salio ya vestida, preparada para retomar el trabajo en el laboratorio, fue hacia la cocina y se tomo un vaso de zumo, un desayuno escaso pero se sentía tan agotada que no tenia ganas de echarse nada mas a la boca. Miro hacia el sofá donde debía encontrar el cuerpo del pelinegro pero no encontró rastro de la presencia de Lubu, en ese momento una puerta se abrió y de allí salio un hombre medio desnudo simplemente cubierto por una toalla de cintura hacia abajo dejando al descubierto un torso musculoso aun húmedo por el vapor de la ducha. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por otra toalla, secando vigorosamente su cabello. Cuando termino con esa tarea sus cabellos quedaron alborotados dándole un aspecto rebelde y sensual, parecía la aparición de un dios griego en cuerpo de un mortal.

Cuando Lubu se percato de la escrutinia mirada de la pelirosa no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa arrogante, sabia perfectamente el efecto que causaba en las mujeres, sabia que irradiaba un encanto que pocas mujeres eran capaces de resistir, tenia una buena combinación de belleza y encanto, cuando la luz resaltaba en los ojos grises de Lubu hacia que un bello brillo se viera reflejados en ellos. Sus cabellos negros resaltaban con la apenas morena piel de su cuerpo y su sonrisa era la cúspide de la perfección, esa sonrisa hacia que las mujeres se derritieran a su paso. Pero se dio cuenta de que sus encantos no hacían que Sakura quedara cautivada y eso hizo que Lubu quisiera conseguir toda su atención, quizás les vendría bien a ambos una noche de pasión.

Sakura no dio importancia a la imponente figura de Lubu. Esta se dio la vuelta y se preparo para salir. En el poco tiempo que lo conocía se percato de que Lubu poseía un carácter orgulloso y que pese a la debilidad de su cuerpo no lo demostraría físicamente. Sakura sabia por experiencia propia que hombres así era casi imposible hacerles cambiar de opinión. La única forma de que Lubu se quedara en casa descansando era que ella se quedara con él, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Tenía mucho trabajo y muy poco tiempo, decidió que si era tan testaduro como para imponer su trabajo a su salud, no valía la pena discutir con él. Así que salio dirección al laboratorio, Sakura no se molesto en darse la vuelta ni una sola vez para asegurar que él la seguía, no era necesario, podía sentir su presencia, era una sensación extraña, era como si una fuerza la rodeara y le diera tranquilidad, no quería reconocerlo pero se sentía aliviada de tenerlo cerca.

Lubu caminaba con un ritmo lento y pesado pero siempre alerta. Las calles estaban desiertas y era una oportunidad perfecta para un ataque sorpresa, miro hacia delante y vio a la mujer que estaba destrozando el control que durante años había alardeado de ser inquebrantable pero ahora veía que ese control se hacia añicos. Y como prueba de ello los sueños que había tenido con ese ángel de ojos jade. En sus sueños ambos bebían del cuerpo del otro insaciables se devoraban, sus cuerpos se unían a la perfección, encajaban como dos piezas de un puzzle, por eso no se había sorprendido al verla a su lado al despertar, había pensado que todo había ocurrido en realidad. Cuando se había despertado y visto frente a él, había recorrido con su mirada la curva sinuosa de sus labios, el recoveco de su garganta, perfecta para marcar la prueba de su deseo. Había querido cernir su cadera a la suya, que sus gritos se mezclaran en sintonía con jadeos de pasión y lujuria, pero, no podía permitir esos pensamientos, nunca se debe mezclar el trabajo con la diversión. Quizás después de terminar el encargo podrían pasar una noche de pasión que aunque fuera la única que pasaran juntos, seguro seria memorable.

-¿Qué dicen los informes?-pregunto un pelirrojo mientras leía algún documento detrás de su escritorio.

-Lo que dice es cierto señor, fui como me mando hasta Konoha y pregunte al Hokage sobre la historia de ese hombre y el Hokage me afirmo que el mismo lo había mandado-dijo un ninja con la cara pintada con unos símbolos extraños.

El Kazekage no se sintió mejor con esa noticia había esperado que todo fuera mentira y poder echar a patadas a ese hombre lejos de Sakura. Pero por lo visto tendría que aguantar que ese hombre estuviera cerca de ella y eso hacia que una rabia lo inundara por completo.

-Retírate Kazuna-dijo el Kazekage con el rostro impasible-Has hecho un buen trabajo.

El ninja hizo una reverencia a su maestro y desapareció entre una nube de humo. Justo cuando el ninja desapareció, la secretaria de Gaara se asomo por la puerta revelándole la existencia de gente que pedía verle.

-Ahora mismo estoy ocupado-dijo Gaara con un tono de pocos amigos.

-Dicen que es importante Kazekage-insistió la secretaria.

-Esta bien-dijo Gaara entre un suspiro de resignación.

-Perdona por interrumpirte Gaara, pero es algo que creo deberías saber-dijo Sakura entrando en el despacho.

-Sakura, no te preocupes-dijo Gaara con una sonrisa que se apago cuando vio quien entraba después de ella.

-¿Es necesario que este aquí?-pregunto de mala gana Gaara-Sakura, estas segura aquí conmigo, entiendo que cuando estas sola….

-He prometido al Hokage estar a su lado las 24 horas del día y eso también concierne este despacho y los demás sitios que yo no considere seguros-le interrumpió Lubu con un tono arrogante.

-Lubu-regaño Sakura-Debes mostrar mas respecto al Kazekage y no debes usar ese tono de voz.

-Yo solo debo fidelidad al Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, gatita-le respondió Lubu con un tono tranquilo, cada vez que hablaba con sakura su voz era tierna y tranquila.

Gaara enfureció al oír el apelativo cariñoso con el que llamaba a Sakura, los celos lo invadieron.

-Ahora estas en mi aldea y si quieres seguir en ella deberás mostrarme respeto-dijo Gaara intentando que su voz sonara lo mas calmada posible.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando con chispas en los ojos, quedo claro para Sakura que ninguno se soportaba, lo que ella no sabia es que ambos tenían esa rivalidad a su causa.

-No esperes que me arrodille ante ti Kazekage-dijo Lubu volviendo su voz dura y sus ojos grises podían compararse con un iceberg.

-No creo que sea necesario llegar hasta ese punto, pero no me importaría que te inclinaras-dijo Gaara intentando humillar a su rival.

-Creo que deberás conformarte con que no te insulte, Kazekage-dijo Lubu con una sonrisa malévola y una postura arrogante.

Ninguno de los dos iba a ceder ante el otro, sus palabras y sus miradas estaban destinadas a despreciar al rival. La cosa parecía ponerse tensa a cada segundo que pasaba obligando a Sakura a intervenir.

-Lubu ya esta bien, no creo que sea una forma madura de actuar la que estas utilizando, a pesar de la edad que tienes-le recrimino Sakura dejando a Lubu callado, mientras Gaara sonreía triunfante.

-Y Kazekage-dijo Sakura mirando en dirección a Gaara-No creo correcto su comportamiento sabiendo el cargo que ostenta.

Lubu y Gaara se quedaron callados, ambos habían quedado por los suelos con el comportamiento que habían dejado traslucir. Ninguno de los dos se soportaba, pero no les convenía que Sakura se decepcionara de ellos. Así que en un acuerdo silencioso ambos guerreros habían comenzado una competición por la atención de la pelirosa.

-Tienes razón Sakura, perdona mi comportamiento-dijo Gaara con un rostro serio-¿Querías decirme algo?

-Si, quería comentarte que ayer me atacaron-dijo Sakura.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Gaara con un tono de preocupación en su voz-Pondré a mis mejores ninjas para que estés a salvo y te aseguro que cogere al que haya hecho esto.

-No hace falta que te molestes Kazekage, yo me ocupo de la seguridad de Sakura-dijo Lubu molesto con el hecho de remplazarle como guardaespaldas.

-Si la atacaron significa que no haces bien tu trabajo-dijo Gaara dando pie a otra discusión con el pelinegro.

-No permito que digas eso-dijo Sakura sin darle tiempo a Lubu para contestar a las acusaciones del pelirrojo-Él me ha salvado la vida, así que no pienso dejar que le critiques delante mía-dicho esto Sakura salio furiosa del despacho de Gaara.

Gaara se quedo con la boca abierta no habría esperado que Sakura saliera en defensa del pelinegro. Lubu le dedico una sonrisa de triunfo a Gaara y salio detrás de la pelirosa.

-No hacia falta que me defendieras-le dijo Lubu a Sakura cuando consiguió alcanzarla-Se defenderme yo solo.

-No ha sido por ti-dijo Sakura indignada por la forma tan peculiar que tenia el pelinegro de dar las gracias-Me ha puesto furiosa cuando ha dicho que no hacías bien tu trabajo y he necesitado decirle que no era así. Lubu te debo la vida y eso nunca podré agradecértelo suficiente-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa que irradiaba gratitud.

-No me debes nada-dijo Lubu mirando fijamente algún punto en la pared-Además tu estuviste a mi lado cuando estaba con fiebre, así que creo que estamos en paz-dijo Lubu esta vez mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Sakura se sonrojo al mantener la mirada fija en los ojos de Lubu así que desvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Esa fiebre fue por culpa de la herida y no la habrías tenido si no me hubieras protegido, así que te sigo debiendo mi vida.-dicho esto siguió trabajando en el remedio de la enfermedad.

Lubu no pudo evitar sonreír. Sakura era una persona demasiado dulce y amable, seguro que le tenían que haber hecho mucho daño si había sido así siempre. Pero también fuerte para poder soportar el dolor sin que su carácter cambiara, esa mujer lo estaba fascinando cada vez mas.

Paso una semana sin muchas novedades. Sakura trabajaba sin descanso en el laboratorio, incluso había noches en las que se quedaba hasta tarde trabajando. Lubu se quedaba con ella hasta que decidían volver a casa. Gaara también había visitado el laboratorio todos los días, tenia largas charlas con Sakura mientras esta trabajaba, entre Lubu y Gaara saltaban chispas cada vez que se miraban, pero ambos decidían por mutuo acuerdo ignorarse. Todo era una rutina, hasta que una tarde Sakura descubrió algo que avanzaría muchísimo los resultados de la vacuna. Sakura había descubierto que en un antiguo documento, escrito por un medico de Suna, hablaba de una extraña enfermedad que azoto Suna hace 100 años. Esta enfermedad se había llevado la vida de muchos ancianos y niños hasta que descubrieron una cura, una planta medicinal que según decía el manuscrito era muy difícil de obtener por ser milenaria.

Sakura salio corriendo dirección al despacho del Kazekage con una gran emoción de haber descubierto algo tan importante para solucionar el problema que acechaba Suna.

-¿Ocurre algo Sakura?-pregunto Gaara extrañado de ver a la pelirosa allí a esa hora.

-Gaara, he encontrado algo que quizás sea la solución-dijo Sakura emocionada por el descubrimiento.

-Sakura no puedes salir corriendo sin decirme nada-dijo Lubu con seriedad poniéndose delante de ella y agarrándole los hombros-¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo?-se notaba la preocupación y el enfado del pelinegro.

-Lo siento Lubu, estaba tan contenta que no pensé en mi seguridad-dijo Sakura mirando con arrepentimiento al ojigris.

-No vuelvas ha hacerlo o tendré que atarte-dijo el pelinegro, le agarro la barbilla para que sus miradas chocaran. Lubu quería que la pelirosa viera que estaba hablando en serio, Sakura solo asintió algo asustada por la dureza de su mirada.

Gaara esta vez no discutió con el pelinegro, por mucho que le molestara estaba de acuerdo con él, lo primero era la seguridad de la pelirosa.

-¿Tenias algo que enseñarme Sakura?-dijo Gaara cuando vio que habían terminado de hablar.

-Mira esto Gaara-le dijo Sakura extendiéndole el manuscrito.

-Esto es fantástico-dijo Gaara al terminar de leerlo-¡Podría ser la misma enfermedad y esa planta la cura!. Lo malo es que no hay ninguna foto de la planta, ni siquiera el nombre, solo la posición en la que encontraron algunos ejemplares y una sencilla descripción-dijo Gaara con el rostro pensativo.

-Creo que lo mejor es que yo fuera a por ellas-dijo Sakura

-Eso es peligroso Sakura, mandare a mis guardias…

-No servirá que los mandes-dijo Sakura interrumpiendo a Gaara- No saben como es la planta y yo puedo encontrarla con unas pruebas, pero tengo que estar allí para realizarlas. Y además Lubu estará conmigo y no correré ningún peligro-termino diciendo Sakura viendo que volvería a oponerse con lo de la seguridad.

-No lo se Sakura, yo podría mandar a que las recogieran y tu hacer las pruebas aquí-dijo Gaara.

-No tenemos tiempo Gaara, tu gente se esta muriendo-dijo Sakura preocupada por la cuestión.

-Solo aceptare con una condición-dijo Gaara, continuo hablando cuando vio que Sakura asentía-Que unos guardias te acompañen. No estoy poniendo en duda la destreza de tu guardaespaldas, solo pienso que serian de ayuda-dijo Gaara sabiendo que a Sakura no le gustaba que cuestionaran la habilidad de Lubu.

Al día siguiente Sakura y Lubu partían hacia las montañas del país de la Hierba, acompañados por tres guardias, Sakura estaba emocionada por el hecho de encontrar una cura y Lubu parecía estar mas tranquilo al partir, Lubu sospechaba que el que quería matar a Sakura era alguien de Suna y en esos momentos solo tendría que estar vigilando a tres guardia algo que hizo que su tranquilidad aumentara.

CONTINUARA…………………….


	6. Chapter 6

Era una cuenta contrarreloj, tenían que darse prisa en conseguir la extraña planta, solo tenían las coordenadas para su localización, ningún otro dato que facilitara su búsqueda.

Lubu permanecía en guardia, solo tenia que vigilar a los tres guardias que los acompañaban. No dejaba a Sakura ni a sol ni a sombra, incluso había tomado medidas extremas. Había obligado a Sakura a dormir con él en la misma tienda, cuando esta se había negado, Lubu la había arrastrado, literalmente, al interior de la tienda, incluso la había amenazado con atarla y amordazarla si protestaba. Otra de las medidas que Lubu había tomado había sido que durante cada una de las comidas fueran probadas primero por los guardias para evitar casos de envenenamiento.

Había sido unos días de larga jornada caminando, solo se les había presentado un pequeño problema, unos asaltantes de caminos los habían atacado, pero los guardias habían sido suficientes para reducirlos sin problemas.

Cuatro días después de su salida de Suna, habían llegado a su destino, un paisaje de praderas en verde esplendor se mezclaba con un azul violáceo de las rocas de las montañas.

La búsqueda comenzó el mismo día de la llegada, aunque solo consiguió un resultado infructuoso, durante casi una semana habían buscado la planta, sin ningún resultado positivo. Sakura empezaba a desesperarse.

-No te rindas gatita, seguro que terminaremos encontrándola-dijo Lubu apoyando su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Gracias por apoyarme Lubu, me animas mucho-dijo Sakura con la mas radiante de las sonrisas-Pero ya te he dicho que no me llames gatita-dijo Sakura molesta.

Lubu solo sonrió de forma picara y sin preocupación. Sakura había notado la diferencia de comportamiento que tenia cuando hablaba con los guardias, su voz era dura y autoritaria, sus ojos se tornaban de un color mas oscuro que el habitual y su rostro mostraba una serenidad siniestra, pero cuando hablaba con ella cambiaba por completo su actitud. Su voz era tierna y tranquila, sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad cegadora y su rostro siempre guardaba una sonrisa para ella. Sakura no entendía ese cambio tan drástico de actitud, pero le gustaba que fuera tan dulce con ella, era un cambio muy radical al que recordaba de él. Siempre frío y distante, sin esbozar nunca emoción alguna, aun le dolía acordarse de él, de Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre que le había arrancado el corazón y el alma con su partida.

En algún lugar del país de la hierba se encontraba un hombre de pelo y ojos oscuros como la misma noche, sus ojos ahora carmesí demostraban la furia que lo embargaba, sus movimientos furibundos demostraban su impotencia, y esta furia estaba a punto de ser descargada contra uno de sus propios hombres.

-Sois unos incompetentes-dijo el pelinegro descargando su furia contra una mesa de madera que se interponía entre su cuerpo y el del sirviente.

-Mi señor estamos haciendo cuanto podemos-dijo el sirviente aterrorizado por encontrarse frente a frente con la furia de su señor.

-Vuestros intentos no me valen, quiero resultados-grito el hombre de ojos carmesí.

De repente entro un ninja de pelo plateado y dientes afilados como los de un tiburón.

-Perdonad que interrumpa Sasuke-sama-dijo el peliplateado-Pero tengo una información que creo le resultara de lo mas útil-dijo el rubio con una ancha sonrisa que dejaba ver sus tenebrosos dientes.

-Habla, no tengo paciencia suficiente Suigetsu-dijo Sasuke intentando calmarse.

-He oído rumores de que Suna tiene una ninja médica que parece haber encontrado una posible cura-dijo Suigetsu aun arrodillado en el suelo.-Y afortunadamente para nosotros se encuentra en las montañas de este país.

-Buen trabajo Suigetsu-dijo Sasuke con una voz ya serena-Y tú márchate antes de que decida matarte-dijo Sasuke al otro hombre que aun permanecía estático por el miedo que le infundía su señor.

-Quiero que me traigas a esa ninja de inmediato, iréis tu, Juugo y Karin-dijo Sasuke sentándose en el suelo de su lujosa estancia.

El peliplateado hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación dejando a su señor solo con sus asuntos. Sasuke estaba últimamente más irritado de lo normal y eso no era bueno para ningún pobre desgraciado que se le cruzara cuando estaba en su estado de máxima irritación. La última vez le rompió tres costillas a un ninja que se atrevió a preguntar la causa de la frustración de su señor. El pobre hombre aprendió de la peor forma que no debía molestar a Sasuke Uchiha cuando estaba de mal humor.

Sakura dormía apaciblemente cuando oyó unos ruidos procedentes del exterior. Cuando se levanto de repente vio que Lubu ya estaba atento a la situación.

-No te muevas de aquí Sakura-dijo Lubu mirándola a los ojos.

-Lubu yo también puedo luchar, también soy ninja-dijo Sakura irritada por su sobreprotección.

-Se muy bien lo que eres, y se lo que soy yo, por eso cumpliré mi trabajo y tu el tuyo, no estas aquí para pelear.-dijo Lubu atento a otro ruido que escucho fuera, sin perder tiempo se levanto y le advirtió a Sakura con una mirada que no se moviera.

Cuando Lubu salio de la tienda, vio el desastre que se había producido fuera, los tres guardias estaban en el suelo inconsciente y tres personas estaban delante de el, entre las sombras de la noche, la falta de luz no le permitía ver sus rostros pero por las siluetas de sus cuerpos pudo deducir que eran dos hombres y una mujer.

-¿Qué pretendéis atacando a mis guardias?-pregunto Lubu con tranquilidad.

-Queremos a la ninja medica, si te interpones correrás la misma suerte que esos patéticos guardias tuyos-dijo una voz chillona.

-Que lastima que yo no piense permitir que os la llevéis-dijo Lubu con una sonrisa torcida.

-Entonces morirás estupido-dijo la misma voz chillona seguida de una carcajada estruendosa.-¡¡Dejad que yo me encargue!!

-Ten cuidado Karin, este hombre me da mala espina-dijo Juugo mirando en dirección hacia el pelinegro.

-Tonterías, apenas desprende chacra-dijo Karin-Será fácil derrotarlo.

Karin se lanzo al ataque con un simple kunai en la mano, Lubu permaneció quieto en el sitio. Karin intento clavar el kunai en el pecho de Lubu, pero este la esquivo fácilmente, agarrándola de la muñeca y lanzándola hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

-¿No decías que seria facilísimo acabar con él?-dijo Suigetsu soltando una profunda carcajada

-Cállate estupido, ha tenido suerte eso es todo-dijo Karin levantándose del suelo.

Karin volvió a lanzarse sobre él esta vez moviéndose lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía. Esta vez cuando llego hasta Lubu no salio tan airosa como la ultima vez, un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago hizo que se doblara de dolor e hizo que perdiera la consciencia de inmediato.

Suigetsu y Juugo quedaron impresionados por la velocidad de Lubu, no habían conseguido ver el golpe que había derrocado a su compañera. Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque, preparados para cualquier movimiento del rival.

-No creo necesaria esta lucha, mi objetivo no es mataros-dijo Lubu dejando con cuidado a Karin en el suelo-Estoy aquí para proteger, no creo necesario matar a nadie si no es ese mi objetivo, si os marcháis no tendré que haceros daño.

-Lo siento amigo pero nuestro señor es muy claro en cuanto a que se cumplan sus ordenes, y si no me enfrento a ti será a él, y creo que él es mas poderoso que tú-dijo Suigetsu con el rostro divertido-No es nada personal, como tu has dicho es trabajo.

-Como queráis-dijo Lubu dicho esto hizo unos sellos con las manos-Lobos cazadores del infierno.

Dos espantosas criaturas a cuatro patas aparecieron delante de Lubu, ambas bestias eran de un negro crepúsculo, sus caras estaban deformadas, de ellas solo se les podía distinguir unos ojos color rojo sangre y unos colmillos blancos como la luna llena y de una longitud considerable. Las dos criaturas rugían con impaciencia esperando las órdenes que les diera su amo.

-Es vuestra última oportunidad-dijo Lubu, al ver que ninguno de los dos decía nada ordeno el ataque.

Las dos criaturas empezaron a correr en dirección a los dos hombres, estos ya estaban preparados para el ataque de esas monstruosas bestias.

Suigetsu descargo un ataque de su espada contra el lomo de uno de los lobos, pero se quedo sorprendido al ver que la piel de la bestia no cedía ante el filo de su espada.

-Esto es imposible-dijo Suigetsu esquivando una enorme garra que amenazaba con desgarrarle la garganta.-Mi espada no les atraviesa.

Mientras tanto Juugo apenas podía sostener a la bestia que tenia agarrada de la garganta.

-Es una técnica prohibida de un clan que se suponía extinguido-dijo Juugo cediendo a la fuerza del monstruo-No entiendo como puede ser posible.

-Mi señor, el equipo Hebi ha regresado-dijo un sirviente arrodillado ante Sasuke.

-¿Han traído a la medica ninja?-pregunto con una indiferencia fría

El sirviente empalideció ante la pregunta de su señor pero prefirió contestar rápidamente a su pregunta conociendo la poca paciencia que este tenia.

-Creo que algo les impidió traerla, mi señor-dijo el sirviente sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Sasuke se levanto enseguida del suelo y salio disparado en busca de los integrantes del equipo Hebi. Todo el que se cruzaba con él se aterrorizaba por el semblante de su señor. Sus ojos habían tornado carmesí y sus labios se convirtieron en una línea dura por la furia.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto Sasuke al ver el estado en el que se encontraban sus hombres.

-Sasuke-sama ese hombre era un demonio-dijo Juugo quejándose del dolor que le producía las profundas heridas en su brazo.

-Era demasiado fuerte, ni siquiera se enfrento directamente con nosotros-dijo Suigetsu mientras le vendaban unos grandes cortes en su pecho.

-Maldita sea-estallo Sasuke-tendré que ir personalmente para acabar con ese insecto.

Sasuke estaba fuera de si sus gritos resonaban por las paredes de la fortaleza de la que ahora era amo y señor.

Sasuke estaba preparándose para la batalla inminente, su traje ahora era negro, queriendo dejar todo su pasado atrás. Ahora era el señor de ese castillo. Hacía unas pocas semanas que lo había tomado, su antiguo señor lo había abandonado en medio de una guerra de clanes, dejando a su suerte a todos los que en el habitaban. Él se había ocupado del clan enemigo y había proclamado ese castillo la nueva residencia del clan Uchiha. Del que se estaba encargando de resurgir de sus cenizas.

-Sasuke-sama-dijo un rubio desde la entrada-Tengo que decirle algo.

-No me apetece oír excusas, Juugo-dijo Sasuke colocando su Katana en la cintura.

-No pretendo excusarme, señor-dijo el rubio sentándose con dificultad a causa de las numerosas heridas-Solo vengo a advertirle de lo que vi, pienso que le interesara saberlo.

-Esta bien, pero se preciso, no tengo tiempo-dijo Sasuke sentándose frente al rubio.

-Ese hombre no era un ninja normal, sus técnicas no son normales-dijo Juugo recordando las deformadas caras de las monstruosas bestias.- ¿Habéis oído hablar del clan Youkahime?

-El clan maldito-dijo Sasuke con el rostro pensativo-El que fue exterminado por otros clanes.

-Entre otros el suyo, señor-dijo Juugo con los ojos fijos en los negro ónice de Sasuke-Cuentan que fue un Uchiha el que acabo con la vida del ultimo líder de ese clan.

-Fue mi padre el que acabo con la vida del líder del clan Youkahime-dijo Sasuke sin ninguna emoción en el rostro.- ¿A que viene el contarme esto Juugo?

-He visto a un miembro del clan Youkahime-dijo Juugo aterrorizado ante el recuerdo.

-Es imposible, acabaron con todos-dijo Sasuke incrédulo de las palabras del rubio.

-La técnica que utilizo solo sabían hacerlas los miembros del clan maldito-dijo Juugo.

-Entonces un motivo más para enfrentarme a él-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa torcida que dejo sorprendido a Juugo.

-Pero sasuke-sama, si es cierto que sabe todas las técnicas del clan Youkahime, será imposible vencerle-dijo Juugo observando incrédulo como su señor no daba importancia a sus palabras.

-Si mi padre pudo con el líder de su clan-dijo Sasuke levantándose del suelo-yo no seré menos que Fugaku Uchiha.

Sakura se quedo impresionada ante la técnica que Lubu había utilizado, esas monstruosas criaturas eran tan poderosas como deformes y horribles. Parecían venidas del mismísimo infierno, había visto la batalla desde el interior de la tienda. Sus rivales no habían tenido ninguna oportunidad, ni siquiera se habían podido deshacer de las bestias. Al final Lubu no acabo con sus rivales, justo en el momento en el que las bestias iban a acabar con la vida de los dos hombres. Lubu los había detenido con un chasquido de dedos y les había ordenado llevarse los tres cuerpos inconscientes fuera del campamento.

Lubu llamo de inmediato a Sakura para que curara a los guardias que estaban tumbados en el suelo. Sakura no había tardado ni un segundo en acudir a auxiliar a los hombres. Las heridas eran leves, con un poco de chakra les había curado todas las heridas, pero los hombres todavía descansaban inconscientes.

Un ruido llamo la atención de Sakura, era el sonido de un aliento cerca de su oído. Se volvió despacio y se encontró de frente con una de las espantosas criaturas. Sus ojos eran de un color rojizo y su cara estaba muy deformada. Al principio Sakura se asusto por la impresión que daban a primera vista, pero cuando vio esos ojos llenos de melancolía y tristeza ya no tuvo miedo. Con la mano firme de una cirujana la acerco al gran morro del animal, este no se movió. Sakura acaricio la abrupta pero calida piel del animal, en el fondo era un animal con sentimientos nobles, ocultados por su fiero y horrible aspecto.

-Es la primera vez que alguien no se asusta de su aspecto-dijo Lubu mirando la escena.

-No es tan fiero como parece-dijo Sakura arrascando la gran cabeza de la bestia.

-Si, la gente lo juzga por su aspecto-dijo Lubu-Pero ambos solo obedecen mis órdenes-dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del segundo animal.

Sakura dejo de acariciar al animal y se acerco a Lubu y a la segunda bestia. A esta no le agrado mucho que se acercara a su dueño y gruño a Sakura, pero la primera bestia defendió a Sakura rugiendo a su compañero.

-Veo que tus encantos llegan hasta los animales-dijo Lubu con una sonrisa picara-Has enamorado a mi lobo.

Sakura se sonrojo por el comentario de Lubu, se había dado cuenta del doble significado de las palabras.

Los animales se pusieron en posición de ataque. Sus lomos estaban erizados y sus colmillos sobresalían sobre sus fauces.

Aun no había amanecido pero los primeros rayos del sol hicieron presencia, reflejando una figura imponente, un hombre de cabello oscuro a juego con su traje. Una gran Katana se cernía a su cadera y el símbolo de un clan milenario se alojaba en su pecho.

-Uchiha-dijo Lubu con el rostro impasible y serio.

-¿Tu eres el insecto que ha acabado con mis hombres?-dijo Sasuke dejando lucir su barrera de sangre.

-Tu estabas detrás del rapto-fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

Sasuke se quedo paralizado un segundo al ver la figura femenina que estaba al lado del hombre. No sabia porque pero había tenido el presentimiento de que era ella, y en su interior una chispa le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Tenia que haberme imaginado que la medica ninja eras tú, Sakura-dijo Sasuke entonando el nombre de su excompañera.

-Yo preferiría no haberme encontrado contigo, Uchiha-dijo Sakura sacando toda la furia, angustia, tristeza y dolor que había guardado durante tantos años.

-Yo también pero te necesito, así que ambos nos tendremos que aguantar-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa torcida.

-Sakura métete en la tienda-le ordeno Lubu sin apartar la vista de Uchiha.

-No, ya estoy harta de tu sobreprotección, se cuidarme sola-dijo Sakura desafiándolo con la mirada.

Sasuke desenvaino su Katana, haciendo que ambas bestias se alteraran de sobremanera. Lubu no tuvo tiempo ha pararlos, ambos animales se lanzaron enloquecidos sobre su presa, lo que no sabían era que Sasuke seria el que los cazara. Sasuke concentro uno de sus chidoris en su Katana, haciendo que al contacto con los animales atravesaran sus duros pelajes. Atravesándolos y dejándolos inmóviles por los efectos del chidori.

-Tus bestias no pueden con el filo de mi espada-dijo Sasuke señalando a Lubu con su katana-Tu eres el próximo.

Lubu puso una mano sobre la otra y empezó a concentrar chakra, una energía de color negra empezó a surgir de sus manos y la fue alargando mientras deslizaba las manos en horizontal. Cuando llego a una medida se paro y de esa energía oscura surgió una gran katana con un filo violáceo.

-Así que es cierto-dijo Sasuke admirando la belleza de la espada-Eres descendiente del clan maldito.

-En eso nos parecemos-dijo Lubu bajando el filo de su espada hasta apoyarla en el suelo-Ambos somos los últimos de nuestros clanes pero en cambio que tu, yo no me cegué por la venganza.

-Eso es algo que no te interesa-dijo Sasuke molesto con Lubu.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Del choque de ambas armas surgieron miles de chispas de un color fuego. Ambos aguantaban la embestida del otro, sin dejar que el otro cediera. Comprobando las fuerzas del otro, embistiéndose una y otra vez, sin dejar descanso.

La pelea se alargo hasta el extremo en que ambos estaban exhaustos, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, las espadas aun cruzadas en una lucha de fuerzas, atacando y defendiendo. Era una pelea de destreza y resistencia sin tener que involucrar las técnicas ninjas, una pelea honorable. Solo triunfaría el que más resistencia y fuerza de voluntad tuviera.

Pero algo decidió una pelea tan igualada, una intervención a traición no esperada por ninguno.

Entre el choque de espadas, una serpiente se cruzo en el camino de los guerreros, inyectando su veneno en uno de los incansables luchadores, dándole la clara ventaja al portador de los ojos del demonio que asesto una descarga mortal sobre el cuerpo de su rival, haciendo que cayera inconsciente al suelo.

Esto fue lo ultimo que Sakura recordó, solo noto un golpe seco en la nuca y sentirse en los fuertes brazos de alguien.

Cuando Sakura se despertó estaba en una lujosa habitación, por su decoración parecía el castillo de algún señor feudal. El dolor en el cuello le recordó lo que había pasado. La lucha, la derrota de Lubu y haber perdido la consciencia.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras-dijo un pelinegro apoyado en el marco de la puerta, su cuerpo cubría toda la salida.

-Maldito seas Uchiha-le grito Sakura-Pensaba que al menos eras honorable en la lucha, pero veo que me equivocaba.

-Parece mentira que seas una ninja, Sakura-dijo Sasuke sin moverse de su sitio.-Uno debe aprovechar las oportunidades que encuentre, ¿o es que acaso crees que él no la habría aprovechado?

-Debo ir a atenderlo-dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a una de las ventanas.

-Ya es demasiado tarde, esta muerto-dijo Sasuke sin un ápice de arrepentimiento en su voz.-Y tú debes atender a alguien aquí.

-Jamás curare a uno de tus asesinos-le escupió Sakura con toda la rabia que tenia por dentro.

-Harás lo que yo te ordene o tu también correrás la misma suerte que tu amigo-dijo Sasuke saliendo de la habitación-Cuando termines de comer vendré a por ti, no me hagas hacerte daño Sakura.

Cuando Sasuke salio de la habitación, Sakura se derrumbo sobre la cama, no quería llorar pero una opresión en el pecho no la dejaba tranquila. Por su culpa él había muerto y no había podido hacer nada para ayudarlo. Después de tantos años se volvió a sentir la niña llorona y débil.

Sakura consiguió controlarse después de haber estado llorando unos minutos. Tenía que tranquilizarse y ser racional. Debía tener cabeza y ser consecuente con los movimientos que debía hacer. Hacia muchos años que no veía a Sasuke y por tanto no podía estar segura de lo que era capaz, aunque por ahora no había demostrado tener un mísero lado humano. Se estaba comportando como un monstruo sin alma.

Sakura fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar que la puerta de su habitación empezaba a abrirse. Una figura femenina entro, una mujer de mediana edad entro en su habitación con lo que parecía una bandeja de alimentos.

-Señorita, le traigo algo de comer-dijo la mujer que poseía unos increíbles ojos color cielo, su pelo era de un castaño claro y pese a su edad todavía poseía un atractivo que todavía no la había abandonado.

-No hacia falta que me trajera nada-dijo Sakura ayudándola con la pesada bandeja.

-Son ordenes del señor-dijo la mujer aceptando agradecida la ayuda que Sakura le daba.

-¿Por señor te refieres a Sasuke Uchiha?-pregunto la pelirosa sorprendida por el respecto que mostraban ante Sasuke.

-¿Quién sino?-dijo la mujer sorprendida por la pregunta-El señor debe ser tratado con respeto, él es la única razón por la que estamos con vida, se lo debemos-dijo la mujer con una clara afirmación.

-Es un asesino-dijo Sakura con un odio creciente hacia él.

-El señor tiene un carácter difícil pero desde que llego nuestras vidas han vuelto a ser pacifica-dijo la mujer sin preocupación-Además no hay carácter que no lo cambie la mujer adecuada.-dijo la mujer con un guiño cómplice.

Sakura no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que la mujer decía, un hombre sin alma no podía cambiar.

La criada permaneció junto a Sakura mientras esta comía, Sakura enseguida entablo una amistad con ella. Sasha, como se llamaba la mujer, le había contado como el castillo había sido abandonado por su antiguo señor dejando a todos los que trabajaban en él desamparados. Le contó también como todos habían rezado resignados esperando un final trágico. Pero Sasuke había llegado en el momento más oportuno demostrando sus habilidades a todos los que querían atacar el castillo. No tardo en derrocarlos y hacerse con el poder en el castillo. Ahora lo gobernaba con mano de hierro y sin clemencia, al menos eso le había parecido a Sakura, cuando la mujer le había contado los arrebatos de ira de su señor.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando el amo y señor del castillo hizo aparición en la habitación de Sakura. Sasha se había arrodillado en cuanto había visto a su señor en la entrada, rápidamente Sasuke le ordeno marcharse con una simple pero devastadora orden. Parecía que el humor de Sasuke no era muy bueno, pues Sakura haría todo lo posible por hacer que ese humor empeorara, no le iba a dar facilidades en su trato.

-Te he dado tiempo para que descansaras, ahora te pondrás a trabajar-dijo Sasuke sin moverse ni un milímetro de la entrada.

-Ya te he dicho que no pienso curar a tus asesinos, prefiero morir antes que llevar sobre mi conciencia el haber curado la vida de rufianes-dijo Sakura alterada mostrándole que no le temía.

Sasuke la miro de arriba abajo. Se sorprendió al ver lo cambiada que estaba su excompañera de equipo, había cambiado tanto física como mentalmente. A Sasuke se le hizo divertido su carácter, ninguna mujer se atrevía a responderle de esa manera y eso era algo que despertaba su instinto de hombre.

-Te lo he dicho Sakura, me obedecerás o hay muchas formas de convencerte y no te agradara ninguna-dijo Sasuke con una mirada malévola.

-Crees que me asustas Uchiha, primero tendrás que vencerme para hacer lo que tienes en mente-dijo Sakura también divertida por el reto que había entre ambos.

-No todas las formas de convencer son físicas-dijo Sasuke chasqueando los dedos, al instante apareció un ninja con una mascara negra, junto a él había dos lobos monstruosos que se debatían para respirar.-En tus manos esta el que estas dos criaturas sigan con vida.

La sangre de Sakura bullía furiosa, Sasuke había acertado, Sakura era incapaz de que mataran a alguien por su causa, tendría que resignarse a obedecerle. Pero se las pagaría muy caro.

-Esta bien, tu ganas, obedeceré-dijo Sakura resignada pero con enfado en la voz.

Sasuke sonrió, le encantaba ganar y mas si era con una persona tan terca como aquella.

Con un movimiento de la cabeza de Sasuke el ninja desapareció, llevándose con él a las dos criaturas.

-Espera Uchiha, ¿Cómo se que no les harás daño?-dijo Sakura.

-Tienes mi palabra-dijo Sasuke secamente.

-No confío en ti, menos en tu palabra-dijo Sakura.

-Podrás ver que están bien todas las noches, cuando termines tu trabajo-dijo Sasuke mirando enfadado a Sakura, le ofendía que no confiara en su palabra, en la palabra de un Uchiha.

-Sígueme-dijo Sasuke saliendo de la habitación de Sakura.

Sakura caminaba detrás de Sasuke observando la belleza que tenia ese castillo, las paredes era de un color rojo pasión y de ellas colgaban unas hermosas lámparas que iluminaban el gran pasillo, había grandes decoraciones en oro. Lo que mas llamo la atención de Sakura fue una imponente figura de un dragón hecho completamente de oro. Sus ojos eran dos grandes rubíes, ese dragón le recordó a Sasuke, tan orgulloso en su pedestal de piedra, mirando con un poderoso rostro a todo aquel que se atreviera a mirarlo.

Pocos minutos después llegaron a una gran sala decorada ostentosamente, delicadas cortinas de seda decoraban la estancia, una ruda mesa estaba en el centro. Sobre ella había un gran desorden de papeles y un tintero con su pluma, Sasuke se sentó detrás de la mesa y señalo a Sakura que se sentara también.

-Querrás saber porque estas aquí-dijo Sasuke buscando algo en el desorden de papeles.

-Supongo que no es una visita por placer-dijo Sakura con un tono de burla.

-Eso podría solucionarse-dijo con ojos lujuriosos Sasuke.

Sakura se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, esos profundos ojos negros hacia que se sintiera incomoda.

-No te ilusiones Uchiha-dijo Sakura indignada-Estoy comprometida-mintió Sakura.

-No me interesa tu vida personal Sakura-dijo Sasuke serio, no debía haber seguido su broma, pero es que le apetecía ver su reacción ante una propuesta así, en su interior esperaba otra respuesta.-Quiero saber todo sobre la enfermedad que asola Suna.

-¿Te interesa la enfermedad de Suna?-dijo Sakura sorprendida, pensaba que estaría allí para curar a algún indeseable y esa pregunta la había sorprendida de sobremanera.

-Si-dijo impaciente-Quiero saber todo lo que sepas.

Sakura empezó a contarle todo sobre la investigación y los resultados que había conseguido, así como la posible cura que encontraron en el viejo documento.

-Ya te he contado todo lo que se-dijo Sakura-¿Puedo marcharme ya?

-Quiero la cura-dijo Sasuke de improviso.

-Ya somos dos-dijo Sakura sin inmutarse.

-¿Cómo? ¿No tienes la cura?-dijo Sasuke furioso.

-Estaba buscándola cuando tu me secuestraste-le grito Sakura.

-Maldita sea, mas tiempo perdido-dijo Sasuke mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

-¿Para que quieres la cura?-dijo Sakura sin importarle la furia del pelinegro.

-No es de tu incumbencia-le grito Sasuke-Su tiempo se apaga y yo no puedo hacer nada -dijo con toda la rabia que tenia dentro.

-Si me lo dijeras quizás pueda ayudarte-dijo Sakura conmovida por la angustia que se reflejaba en su voz y rostro.

Sasuke se quedo mirándola, ¿y si ella tenía razón y no fuera esa enfermedad?, no tenía otra opción, él no aguantaría por mucho tiempo.

-Sígueme-fue lo único que le dijo a Sakura.

Sakura volvió a seguirle por los pasillos de ese gran pero solitario castillo, la zona por la que entraban estaba llena de guardias, y lo que parecían médicos pasaban de un lado a otro, todos deteniéndose para hacer una reverencia a su señor.

Enseguida llegaron a una habitación, cuando entraron cinco médicos estaban en el interior, Sasuke les rugió que se fueran y toda la gente salio corriendo a su orden, Sasuke también se disponía a marcharse.

-Cuidado con lo que haces-dijo Sasuke con el sharingan activado.

Sakura observo la gran habitación, estaba en penumbras la única luz que había era la que entraba desde una pequeña ventana situada encima de la cama, Sakura se acerco a la cama y lo que vio la dejo paralizada. En la cama estaba acostado un pequeño niño de no mas de 7 años, sus cabellos eran negros como la noche y su rostro era……..era igual a la de Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke tiene un hijo?-se pregunto Sakura mientras tocaba el suave rostro del pequeño, era la viva imagen de Sasuke cuando era niño.

CONTINUARA…………….


End file.
